Free!
Free! (フリー！ Furī!) is a Japanese anime television series directed by Hiroko Utsumi and produced by Kyoto Animation and Animation Do. It is based on the light novel High☆Speed! by Kōji Ōji. Free! aired in Japan between July 4 and September 26, 2013. A second season came out and was under the name of Free! Eternal Summer aired in July 2014. Plot Free! revolves around members of a high school boy's swimming team. Haruka, Rin, Makoto, and Nagisa were members of the same swimming club in elementary school before parting ways, with Rin moving to Australia. Years later, they reunite when Rin challenges Haruka to a race and wins. Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa and then later on Rei form the Iwatobi High School Swimming Club. Rin, meanwhile, joins the swim team at Samezuka Academy, a swimming powerhouse. Staring :Nobunaga Shimazaki (Japanese), Todd Haberkorn (English) as Haruka "Haru" Nanase :Tatsuhisa Suzuki (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bosch (English) as Makoto Tachibana :Tsubasa Yonaga (Japanese), Greg Ayres (English) as Nagisa Hazuki :Daisuke Hirakawa (Japanese), J. Michael Tatum (English) as Rei Ryugazaki :Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), Vic Mignogna (English) as Rin Matsuoka :Hosoya Yoshimasa (Japanese), Ian Sinclair (English) as Sousuke Yamazaki Fandom Ships Het :HaruGou - The het pairing between Haruka Nanase and Gou Matsuoka :MakoGou - The het pairing between Makoto Tachibana and Gou Matsuoka :MomoGou - The Het pairing between Momotaro Mikoshiba and Gou Mastuoka :NagiGou - The het pairing between Nagisa Hazuki and Gou Mastuoka :ReiGou - The Het paiting between Rei Ryugazaki and Gou Matsuoka :SeiGou - The Het pairing between Seijuro Mikoshiba and Gou Matsuoka :SouGou - The Het pairing between Sousuke Yamazaki and Gou Matsuoka Slash :Harugisa - The Slash pairing between Haruka Nanase and Nagisa Hazuki :HaruRei - The Slash pairing between Haruka Nanase and Rei Ryugazaki :KisuMako -The Slash pairing between Makoto Tachibana and Kisumi Shigino :Makogisa - The Slash pairing between Makoto Tachibana and Nagisa Hazuki :MakoHaru - The Slash pairing between Makoto Tachibana and Haruka Nanase :MakoRei - The slash pairing between Makoto Tachibana and Rei Ryugazaki :MakoRin - The Slash pairing between Makoto Tachibana and Rin Matsuoka :MomoTori - The Slash pairing between Momotaro Mikoshiba and Aiichiro Nitori :Nagitori - The Slash pairing between Nagisa Hazuki and Aiichiro Nitori :Reigisa - The Slash pairing between Rei Ryugazaki and Nagisa Hazuki :RinHaru - The Slash pairing between Rin Matsuoka and Haruka Nanase :RinRei - The Slash pairing between Rin Matsuoka and Rei Ryugazaki :RinTori - The Slash pairing between Rin Matsuoka and Aiichiro Nitori :SouHaru - The Slash pairing between Sousuke Yamazaki and Haruka Nanase :SouMako - The Slash pairing between Sousuke Yamazaki and Makoto Tachibana :SouMomo - The Slash pairing between Sousuke Yamazake and Momotaro Mikoshiba :SouRei - The Slash pairing between Sousuke Yamazake and Rei Ryugazaki :SouRin - The Slash pairing between Sousuke Yamazaki and Rin Matsuoka :SouTori - The Slash pairing between Sousuke Yamazaki and Aiichiro Nitori Threesome :MakoHaruRin - the poly ship between Makoto Tachibana, Haruka Nanase and Rin Matsuoka Family :RinGou - The family ship between Rin Matsuoka and Gou Matsuoka Cargo :HaruH2O - Haruka Nanase and Water Category:Fandoms Category:Free!